


The Bet

by Nightlock



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Climbing Class, Everyone Is Alive, M/M, Snow Bros, bone zone, mentions of past ChrisxAsh and JoshxSam, no Blackwood trip just no lol, uuuh this is an AU where there wasn't a prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlock/pseuds/Nightlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Josh and Chris make a silly bet and things get heated. (Rated for language/ explicit sexual content)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

“Well, what’re you waiting for, Cochise?” That inviting, confident smirk was just too much. Chris tried to glare in return but he hardly could muster the burrowing of his brows. The end result was an unintentional pout accompanied by his cheeks turning a bright red and arms crossed as he leered at his friend. The smug bastard was leaning back into the black leather accented chair in his family’s living room with legs apart and waiting. The big Washington estate house had been empty tonight. Josh’s parents were hardly accountable to be around to begin with and the twins were out at a sleepover with the rest of the girls. It was some little thing all the girls did every year at the start of summer without fail. They all rotated who would host the event each year and this year it was at Ashley’s. Matt had gone with his team to a training camp for the summer and Mike had went to visit family at the coast for two weeks. Unlike the girls sleepover tradition the guys had a bit more leeway based on interests. By the end of summer everyone would be back together hanging out as usual but none of that mattered. None of that would be happening tonight. There wouldn’t be that awkward, wary moment of someone walking in or intruding on their time here. Not a one. Josh and Chris were available and here while everyone was off doing something. Dates matched perfectly. Everything was set up so well Chris felt like a damned pawn on a chess board but he dismissed the idea. Josh was a schemer, as Sam had joked, but he wasn’t that intricate with details…right?

“Just give me a minute, alright?” Chris’ face flushed darker at the crack of his own voice. His voice hadn’t cracked since middle school. He swallowed then cleared his throat while trying to compose himself. Josh was a little more than amused by it all. He enjoyed seeing Chris out of it like this, he figured. He had to because he seemed so satisfied and nothing’s happened yet! 

It had been a silly bet. A silly, stupid bet Chris was sure he could win. He couldn’t lose such a bet, after all. He bit his lip at the thought of his own foolishness. Josh and Chris had always had bets between them over any and everything. This was a long waiting bet to see who could get the better grade in college level calculus. Chris was a self-proclaimed pro at math and he was in the A-B range within the subject since he could remember. Chris figured it’d be an easy win especially compared to Josh who specialized on the more creative side of the academic spectrum and whose grades were average at best outside of the more artsy stuff. Chris had to take this opportunity. He had to! He often lost to Josh when they bet on sillier things like sports, video games, who’s going to hook up with who and all of that kid stuff but this bet was Chris’ terrain. He was a fucking genius when it came to school, math and science more specifically, and he had this. Well, the _thought_ he had this. Josh had taken Chris a back when he found out the son of a bitch had gotten a damn A and Chris a B by the end of the spring semester. Even at his worst Chris had never been a grade lower than Josh in his specialties. It was a strange phenomenon and left Chris awestruck in the worst possible way. 

“Come on, a bet’s a bet. You’re not gonna break the code, are you, _bro_?” Josh seemed to be so in control and cocky that Chris could swear he knew this would be the outcome. He _knew_ it. Chris bit his lip. Throughout their entire friendship they never broke the code. As kids they swore with pinkies and spit that no matter what the bro code would withstand anything. _Anything_. No bet or punishment was too extreme. Every debt to be paid and every punishment to go through would be done without question. There were boundaries, sure, but barely. Chris had kept his word to follow it for years and didn’t plan to break it now but…it felt _different_ now. Was he really going to give his best bro a blowjob to follow their code? Josh barely lost but he did any and all punishments so it was only fair…right? 

“Alright, just stop making that damn face.” Chris mumbled as he hesitantly got on his knees in front of the chair. It was like the sly leer from a cat when it knew it was better than the rest, better then _you_. Chris had to admit he wasn’t great with cats but that was neither here or there. It was weird they were going to do this here of all places. The family room where the Washington’s spent a lot of their time when the family was a whole. It wasn’t a common occurrence but it happened enough to make this seem like they were tainting the space as far as Chris was concerned. The room has the family flat screen TV, the entertainment center that cradles the large TV, the surround sound, the game systems Josh owned and the karaoke box for when the family had company over and for parties. The family computer was perched silently across the room-which served as Mr. Washington’s home office more often than not-and a little bit of everyone was decorating the room from well-placed personal items to pictures and their personal touch to the room. God, this was embarrassing. So _wrong_. Chris felt like his skin would melt off his face at the rate of the heat coursing through his cheeks that traveled up to his ears. He’d at least feel a bit better about it if they could do this in Josh’s room. Or if they could at _least_ have the family photos facing down! He had the entire Washington family here to watch it made him want to burrow into the ground and hide until death took him away. 

“What face?” Josh played innocent but Chris knew he knew. It was the same damn face he’s had to be on the receiving end of for years. It was Josh’s victory smirk like he just told the world “I told you so” or some shit like that. He sat in the accented leather chair like a king on a throne. Josh could deny it all if he wanted but Chris knew he was loving this. Not to say Chris was opposed to the idea entirely but _fuck_. He was supposed to win! The thought that enticed him to do this stupid bet in the first place was the thought of Josh’s perfect lips around him. They’d be soft and warm, Chris knew they would, they looked so damn kissable. The very idea made his legs weak so he quickly let the idea fleet from his mind. Chris had confusing thoughts about Josh since their time in high school. They’ve been bros since 3rd grade but when puberty set in things started to feel different. They started to _change_. Chris started to see Josh more than just a best friend but he couldn’t really tell him that. Their friendship was really important to him so he concealed it. Chris could still remember the day in 9th grade when he told Josh he was crushing on Ashley just so he couldn’t find out Chris’ crush was him. They always spoke about this stuff together and it was painful. Chris remembered when he and Sam were a thing for a short time and he was close to devastated but no one knew. He was able to be the supporting friend he’s always been pretty well despite his inner turmoil. Besides, when Josh basically played cupid for him and Ash to get together he couldn’t tell Josh the truth. He couldn’t tell him he was gay. It was a best kept secret until he and Ash started dating. After a while she found out, she told him she knew. The way Chris sometimes stared at Josh and how he didn’t initiate any sexual advances. Ash knew the difference between taking it slow and not interested. She wasn’t angry or offended but instead was pretty cool about it all and that then they started to hang out more. Chris could confide in her and they were always good friends. Against Chris’ wishes she sometimes tried to hint Josh about Chris’ feelings or hook them up but nothing came of it. Being friends was good enough for Chris, he told himself as much, but when Josh jokingly made the proposition like that-loser sucks the other’s dick-he couldn’t pass it up. He sometimes had dreams that he and Josh were doing it and it was the most embarrassing wet dreams he’s ever had. He could never look Josh in the eye for days when he had those types of dreams about him and now look where he is. Fuck, he may not be able to speak to Josh for a while after this. With that in mind Chris kind of wished he played it off as a joke too and didn’t make this a bet because he wasn’t sure he could go back after this. It was a stupid bet drunk friends made when playing video games, was it really valid? 

Chris hadn’t realized he’d gone silent, straddled between Josh’s legs, staring at his crotch as though in a trance. His lips were pursed tight and his glasses slid down the reddened bridge of his nose without notice. Fuck, he didn’t know how he could end up here. Chris wasn’t sure if he should feel good or bad about it. His thoughts were interrupted from the gentle touch of a hand on his burning cheeks. They were radiating heat by this point. Chris hesitantly glanced up to see Josh’s insecurity boil up to the surface. He looked almost afraid. Where did all that bravado go? 

“Look, Chris, I was joking we don’t have to-“ This sudden indecisiveness from the other side was like being pierced through the stomach, so sudden and fast. Chris wasn’t going to get another shot at this! He had to make up his mind _now_. 

“It’s cool, I just never done this before.” Chris admitted as he repositioned his glasses to disguise his anxiety. He hadn’t been with another guy before. To confirm his own sexual identity he’s experimented with girls before but never a guy. Err, not yet anyway. Even coming to the conclusion of who he was he didn’t cross that field. He has done research, he was only gay not _dead_ , but he never tested his knowledge before. He was “gay in theory” as far as he was concerned. 

“Chris, I’m serious, I don’t want to-“ Josh had been silenced by the sound of his zipper being undone. With shaky hands Chris had worked through Josh’s jeans to be confronted with the hidden budge concealed by underwear. Chris audibly swallowed. He never thought he’d be this close. If Josh was saying anything he didn’t hear him. 

“W-Wait. Let’s go to my room for this.” Josh quietly advised. Chris stared at Josh, blush visibly creeping up to his ears and rushing down to his neck. 

“What?” What was going on? 

“I just..” Josh trailed of as he rubbed the back of his own neck, a tint of a dark red clouding his cheeks. Chris didn’t understand the change but he played by the rules and they weren’t going to change midway. Chris ignored Josh because he knew once he got up from this floor he wasn’t going to have the strength, or lack of, to get back down here again. Josh asked for this, played the code card, now he was going to get it. Chris had to use this new found resolve quick because it drained quicker than a cellphone battery when all the apps open with the highest brightness and sound setting on full blast. 

Chris lightly grazed over the surface of the bulge when Josh was distracted by his own awkwardness and the faint touch resulted in a short catch of breath from his friend. Chris hadn’t realized at first but the information hit him all at once like a hammer. Josh was already hard while waiting. He didn’t have to wait and didn’t have to work it awhile to get him hard. Did he?-no- don’t run desirable scenarios through the head and then get hurt later. Maybe he was working his mind to think a girl was about to blow him. Any guy could get hard like that, right? Chris didn’t care. His ghostly touches over the underwear became caresses that had Josh squirm in the chair. Whatever protests he had about their location were gone and Chris didn’t mind anymore. As far as he was concerned they were just within four walls. 

Chris’ innocent touches continued before he worked his hand gently like he’s work it over his own arousal. He was so nervous about all of this but his confidence gradually grew to see Josh start to unravel. His best friend’s eyes were closed and he bit his lip. His hands were clenched on the arm rests of the accented chair, probably digging into the leather. His reactions were almost virginal. Not like Chris knew, he hadn’t exactly crossed that threshold yet himself. It made Chris feel more like he was in control and he liked it. He liked it a lot. 

“Doing okay?” Chris almost didn’t trust himself to speak but he teased almost naturally. Josh quickly nodded and let out a shaky pant. Josh had quietly mentioned it was nice. It was the encouragement he needed to finally hurdle past the pesky barrier of cloth. When Chris pulled down Josh’s underwear he was greeted with the full length with a spring effect. The beat of Chris’ heart banged against his chest with vigor at the sight. He was really going to do this, wasn’t he? There wasn’t time to be dazzled. Chris had taken the initiative to help squiggle Josh from his pants and underwear prison. Because Josh was sitting it took the effort of them both to pull both down enough to access everything comfortably. Josh’s lower garments were fashioned around his upper thigh which still restricted his legs but it was enough. 

Josh had bird’s eye view of Chris silently admiring his cock. He let the image sink into his mind and the sight induced a slight twitch. The subtle movement woke Chris from his daze. Chris started slow again and almost hesitant at first. He experimented with the idea of touching before anything else. The only penis he ever touched before was his own and this was a different experience entirely. His touches were comparable to butterfly kisses and a weak moan escaped from Josh. Chris starred up at Josh again from the sound. His best friend was looking a tad overwhelmed with his chest rising and falling and face blossoming a deeper red. He was either very sensitive or extremely horny, Chris couldn’t tell. He hoped for the former. He liked the idea Josh could be this way for him, because of him. Their silent standoff of stares continued until Josh spoke again. 

“Wh-what?” Chris didn’t have to be inside Josh’s head to know his heart was beating a mile a minute or that he was nervous. It was written all over his face. His friend was flushed and his bottom lip began to swell from being bitten down on. He was fucking gorgeous. No dream Chris ever had come even close to the real thing. 

“Uhhh, are you ready?” Josh cleared his throat and tried to work back up his wall of confidence. 

“Do what you gotta do, Cochise.” He played his role but it didn’t seem as convincing as Josh seemed to think it was. Chris would’ve chuckled if he weren’t so nervous himself. Josh wasn’t fooling anyone, not him. Still, the subtle serving of humor in this situation actually made Chris feel a bit less tense. 

“Right.” Chris had graduated from his light touches and caressing to having Josh’s penis in hand by the base. He tested the weight by letting it fall only to prop it back up with his hand. If he wasn’t handling a penis, his best friend/crush’s penis at that, he knew there was an opportunity for a joke somewhere. Maybe. The glans was now no further away from Chris’ mouth than a reach of the tip of his tongue. With one last push of his own will Chris had taken a slow lick to test the texture, the taste. It was new to be sure but he didn’t hate it. He did it again, this time met with a slight bitterness from precum. Funny, Chris had heard the taste could vary but it was bitter. He let the flavor sink in before trying again that encouraged a subtle sway of Josh’s hips. Chris was handling the base so Josh could only move his hips but so much but it was a que to continue, Chris was sure. Flashes of those deliciously hot wet dreams and all of his research flashed back into his mind and Chris finally took the head into his mouth. He was careful to avoid teeth, as some sites advised when giving tips to ‘please your man’ and his ears were greeted by a subtle hiss from Josh from the sudden stimulation but it didn’t stop him from continuing. Chris started slow lapping the underside from the bottom up with his tongue to come back to taking the head into his mouth again. Gently sucking, the moisture from his mouth and Chris’ lips were all factored into making this an enjoyable experience. His lips glazed over harden flesh and it was a strange but welcomed gesture. Josh had been enjoying the treatment with quiet whispers of encouragement. Chris continued taking his tongue over different parts of Josh’s length before he decided to experiment taking more in. It was a blowjob after all. He only made it halfway down before the head met with the back of his throat. Chris didn’t want to gag or get too overly ambitious so he worked with what he could. Chris’ lips ran softly over Josh’s cock with the accompaniment of his tongue working a moist, hot friction. He bobbed his head back and forth and tested his technique by watching Josh’s reactions. Chris could see Josh’s abs tense and retract under his skin and interrupted his futile attempts to buck forward. Chris didn’t think he could handle thrusting in his mouth just yet. Josh’s eyes were closed with a frown as though he were concentrating too hard or in pain. Maybe he didn’t like it? This was all for a bet so maybe he wasn’t feeling it or maybe Chris wasn’t doing it right? He only read techniques but never had a chance to master them. He was about to ask Josh what was wrong but him stopping his treatment automatically gotten a verbal response. 

“Don’t stop. Please, don’t stop.” Josh hadn’t opened his eyes to speak and Chris was thankful. He couldn’t handle that. As hot as it were to be here enjoying the enticing taste of his long term crush he didn’t want to look Josh in the face to see eyes staring back at him. Chris had continued his ministrations and he was falling into his own world. He worked gently with a combination of licking and sucking. He could feel the rigid heat in his mouth and it gave him the encouragement to try deeper. He had gone further than he planned and he had made a slight gagging noise. Josh had been terrified and was working to push Chris off but he only worked Josh’s cock deeper. He had gotten used to the filling of his mouth and throat. For a chance to breathe and recover though Chris had pulled back. Chris knew Josh was staring at him now but against his better judgement he glanced up again and their eyes locked. It hadn’t been as awkward as Chris had predicted. There wasn’t regret or disgust or anything unpleasant upon Josh’s face. For a moment they had both been on the same page. Before Chris could say anything he’d regret, because he wanted to say what he hasn’t said for years, and to hurry to relieve this torrent of embarrassment he continued his deed. Chris’ oral treatment became fevered and fast. Held back moans, from Josh’s end, had no longer been contained. The quiet room filled with sloppy noises and a melody of moans and every so often in-between it all Josh had instinctly voiced his approval and inner thoughts without thinking. Josh’s voice was quiet and soft and no matter the crudeness of his language as he whispered curses under his breathe these small ramblings only fueled Chris’ efforts. The sweet noises had dug into Chris’ body, seeped deep into him like spears, and he loved he could be the reason for these wonderful mewls and moans. Chris had been hard from the anticipation of this act alone, cleverly hidden under layered clothing-even during the summer-but it felt unbearably constricted and near painful by this point. He had removed his mouth from Josh’s cock-who whimpered from the sudden loss of the sensation-to unfasten his own jeans to free his painfully constricted erection. The draft in the room had drifted over Chris’ hot skin and his breath hitched between teeth. Fuck, it felt so good to be free. 

Chris took a quick peek up at Josh to see he was a panting mess. His hair had gotten messy, comparable to bedhead, from his head falling back and leaning into the back of the seat from the mounds of pleasure that coursed through his nerves, his skin, hell his _blood_. Before the thought of losing his nerve even surfaced Chris started again with the base of Josh’s cock in one hand, to keep it positioned, and his other hand around his own. It was a liberating experience. Such a scenario hadn’t even fit in Chris’ dreams of any kind and it was almost surreal. The lewd sounds of his sucking and their moans had been the call of the late evening. 

“Fuck…Chris..fucking love you, Chris…” An honest confession had been freed, the moment of their oral joining the key to the metaphorical cage. Between quickened breathes and lively movement of his hips Josh was lost in it all. It felt fucking fantastic and his small confession hardly ruined the experience. It had charged Chris’ efforts with his technique and it was all that he needed to be taken over the edge. A deep moan escaped his throat that rumbled into Josh mercilessly as he came. Hot ropes of semen had hit the polished, wooden floor and stained the start of the leg of Chris’ jeans. He had come hard and worked a few strokes to his cock to ride his orgasm until it gradually faded away. Barely recovered from his climax Chris continued to bob his head up and down Josh’s length if not a little sloppily now. It was so overwhelming Chris could honestly die from the stimulation. 

Josh’s warning of his impending orgasm had gone ignored and soon after Chris’ mouth began to fill with his release. It was hot, thick but Chris swallowed what he could and what didn’t go down trickled from his mouth and to his chin. A few stray drops had audibly dripped to the floor. Chris pulled away panting for air and wiped his mouth and chin with his sleeve. The air in the room felt humid and thick and the scents in the air was making Chris dizzy. 

They both took the time to catch their breath and compose themselves. A silly bet between friends had turned into some strange erotic adventure. Not too surprising considering most friends didn’t blow each other even for the sake of the bro code. This was dangerous ground to tread to begin with but Chris hadn’t forgotten those wonderful words that were probably just fabricated by the heat of passion. Or he was thinking of someone else, probably. It felt bitter sweet. Chris was getting to his feet when a firm grip at his wrist stopped him. It was a grip tighter and stronger than intended and Chris not only stopped mid-way from standing but fell over on Josh. 

“You’re fucking heavy.” Josh commented nonchalantly and Chris pushed his upper body off Josh, with support from the arm rests, and stared at him. It was a loud silence before they both began to laugh. The fact they were both still hanging out and messy with sweat, spit and semen had become irrelevant. 

“Who grabbed _me_?” Chris chuckled but then it was silent again. Neither moved and it felt like an eternity before either spoke again. 

“Josh, I’m sorry I didn’t-“ Chris was silenced with a firm kiss to the lips. It started chaste but Josh inquired permission to go deeper with his tongue barely breaching Chris’ lips. He complied and it had been a passionate exchange of pent up feelings. They let their tongues speak for them and each dance shared along with exploratory licks were more unheard sentences of admission of their true feelings. 

For air they pulled away, heated breaths exchanged between one another. Their lips glistened faintly from the sheen of saliva. Neither escaped the fate of the results of the delicious kiss nor their look of utter debauchery. 

“I meant it.” Josh clarified quietly. He almost whispered like it was still a secret. Chris smiled and leaned in, their foreheads connected. 

“God, Josh, why didn’t you tell me, man?” Josh averted his eyes and awkwardly breathed out a shaky chuckle. He seemed suddenly anxious. His eyes danced to find anything to focus on to avoid answering the question. He knew he had to though but he had to think of how before speaking again. Josh took a deep breathe again to ease his nerves. 

“Y-You know.” It was hardly a response, his voice quivering and quiet, but Chris didn’t need an explanation. He already knew. He knew it wasn’t easy. He knew he had also carried around the burden of what he thought was unrequited love for years just to avoid losing his best friend. It all seemed so silly now. What he didn’t know is that Josh had felt the same for as long as Chris did, maybe longer. He didn’t know how Josh looked at him behind his back with love and desire. He didn’t know dating Sam back during sophomore year was a way to conceal it and convince himself that he wasn’t attracted to his best friend. Like Ashley, Sam understood and became a great support system Josh could confide in when he couldn’t go to anyone else and they bonded as close friends. He didn’t know Josh had been playing dumb in math since high school just to have a chance to make this bet work in his favor. He didn’t know Josh wanted this as badly as Chris did but disguised it as a stupid bet just to get a small taste to avoid fucking up anything. To avoid the chance of possible rejection or lose the opportunity to just say “it was just a bet” encase Chris didn’t feel the same. He didn’t know that Josh chose the family room knowing Chris would be uncomfortable and that could be the excuse not to do this instead of hearing he can’t because he’s not gay or didn’t like Josh or found it disgusting. He didn’t know Josh felt fucking broken from his need to be on medication and that Chris deserved better than him. Chris didn’t know as much as he thought but it was for the best. 

Josh suddenly frowned and Chris was concerned. Maybe he didn’t feel the same after all? Maybe- 

“Calm down, Cochise. I just realized I don’t like tasting myself for a first kiss.” Chris looked baffled but then he remembered the events prior to their kiss. Chris blushed profusely then laughed and Josh joined him. It was the most natural sound the two made all night. 

“It is kind of awkward, huh?” What part of this wasn’t awkward? Still, Chris didn’t think he’d like that too much either. Somehow though, it was also kind of hot. 

“Maybe we can do this right later. You know, some bone zone action.” Josh offered with a playful smirk. No point in taking it slow. They have years to make up of no fucking. Chris chuckled and shook his head. Yeah, the bone zone. Maybe with some prep but Josh probably knew more than Chris. He was a schemer after all. The bastard probably had lube and everything ready for that. An emergency bone zone kit. 

“I’d like that.” Chris knew he would. Wet dreams just wouldn’t cut it now. 

“Yeah, after we get the spunk off the floor and clean up. You know, my parents frown upon marking the furniture I’m sure.” Josh was bemused but Chris looked a blink away from abashed. He had forgotten they were in the family room and he knew anytime he visited here he’d be a red mess walking in here. Fuck, they weren’t thinking at all. Maybe that offer Josh had made would’ve been better now that it all added up by the end. Josh kissed Chris’ cheek to wake him from his abyssal humiliation. 

“It’s not a big deal. Help me clean up and we’re even.” Chris’ face darkened a shade of red before he spoke again. 

“N-no, we’re even when you return the favor.” Chris still wanted to feel those lips around him, he didn't forget that. The very words leaving his mouth made Chris sink into the dark depths of embarrassment and he let his face sink into Josh’s shoulder where he nuzzled hoping to just disappear. Josh smiled to himself and patted Chris’ back to comfort him. 

“Sounds fair, Cochise.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I had to muster everything to write this and muster even more to post it x'D Smut is so awkward for me since I'm new to it. I'm so sorry if this isn't good/well written, I am not well versed in smut lol I love Climbing Class and had to think of a way to write them. I only could think of angst for canon related plot so went sort of AU here. Gave me more freedom and what not.
> 
> I can;t imagine them being in the heat of the nasty and saying bro lol So none of that is present bu not sure if that is more canon to them than not. I think if they ever would be a thing it'd be like that awkward friend to lover transition. I hope I expressed that here. 
> 
> I also hope these two are in character. I seriously imagine Josh being so smart and have so much foresight that he could plan an encounter years in advanced. He did in the game after all, you know? 
> 
> Mandatory apology for any mistakes in grammar and whatnot. In my defense I did proofread a few times but I suck at it x'D


End file.
